1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to fixing device for a movable wall with a fixing element which can be brought into its working position by an actuating member that can be actuated manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fixing devices of the kind mentioned above are required in walls that are movable manually in order to fix the walls in a determined position. Known fixing devices have a slide which is guided in an elongated hole provided in the wall and which when activated moves a fixing element connected to the slide into its working position.
A fixing device of this kind has the disadvantage that the slide must be received in the elongated hole with play and that dirt and contaminants which impair the operation of the fixing device can therefore deposit in the elongated hole and under the slide.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a fixing device for a movable wall or the like which ensures a reliable and trouble-free operation in a simple manner.